TwentyFour Months Of James T Kirk
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Set during McCoy's days at the Academy, two years with Jim... These are his observations and experiences month by month. Slash!


****

Title: Twenty-Four Months of James T Kirk

**Summary: Set during McCoy's days at the Academy, two years with Jim... These are his observations and experiences month by month. Slash!**

**Author's Note: I wrote this in honour of my fanfic accounts second birthday. I've been here two years now! Hence the "two year" theme of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek 2009._**

* * *

_**September**_

Met James Tiberius Kirk on the shuttle to the Starfleet Academy after my wife won the whole of Earth in our divorce. I told him I "might throw up on him". He turned his nose up at me and told me he thought the shuttles were "pretty safe." I kept running into him at the Academy. I found myself in his classes several times.

**_October_**

Found myself befriending Jim Kirk and accompanying him several wild nights in town getting drunk – or with him getting drunk and me scraping him off the floor and dragging him, stumbling, back to campus. I realised quickly that Jim is a womaniser and has a new girl every week. I also learnt that he's a bright kid and likes a good challenge. I think he was bored in Iowa.

_**November**_

Learnt about Jim's family life. I found him in the library looking up the old archives. His dad was the famed George Kirk – the man who was captain of a ship for twelve minutes and saved hundreds of lives. This turned out to also be the day Jim was born in an escape shuttle after having evacuated the ship. He told me all about how his mother ended up with different men every few weeks. I decided that Jim was very impressionable as a child and this is where he learnt his womanising ways.

**_December_**

Was invited home for Christmas by Jim. He took introduced me as his "friend and rescuer when it came to exam times". Winona just smiled and welcomed me inside. Jim bought me a new black leather wallet for Chirstmas. He had an argument with his mom about joining Starfleet. She thinks it was reckless and she wants him to stay safe. One night when Jim was asleep she made me promise to look after him. She said she didn't want him dying like his father did and sometimes she is afraid he will because he is very much like George.

**_February_**

Starfleet was like high school on Valentines Day. Jim found himself with twenty or so cards and numerous boxes of chocolate. He strutted around the place all day winking at people and found himself in someone else's bed that night. Me? I did nothing remarkable. I didn't get any cards. I remember thinking about how things were with my ex-wife before we started arguing.

**_April_**

Schoolwork began to get more intense. Jim and I ended up staying awake into the early hours of the morning studying for tests for those subjects we do together and revising for the coming yearly exams. I am training in medicine where he's aiming to be a Captain. I remember being disgusted by the volume of strong black coffee we drank.

**_May _**

Exams started. Cadets were often found in the library poring over books. One or two ended up in the counsellor's office after suffering panic attacks. If they can't cope in an exam, how will they manage life on a ship? On many occasions I found Jim standing in front of his mirror reciting facts about Klingon engineering.

_**June**_

Exams. Study. Exams. Study. Exams.

**_July _**

Relief was in the air all month because the yearly exams were over – as was the school year. Jim and I spent a lot of time just relaxing and hanging out. I remember feeling a bit jealous every time he went off with a girl. I thought it was just because it left me on my own a bit.

**_August_**

Went out with a girl, Hallie Colderwell. She was a laugh. We went to the cinema and for walks on the beaches. Typical clichéd love-y stuff. Jim thought it was "kinda sweet." That annoyed me.

**_September_**

Broke up with Hallie. Things weren't working out and that's all there is to say. We'd also moved up a year at the Academy and a new batch of cadets appeared on the scene. Jim pointed out, "Hey, we're not the little ones again!" Both of us were relieved to discover we'd passed all our exams.

**_October_**

Went on a work placement on the _U.S.S Ruler. _I missed Jim more than I'd ever tell him or admit to myself. It was strange not having him appearing at my door and dragging me out so he could get sloshed in some pub or other.

**_November _**

Returned from the work placement. It was very tiring but good. I'd have to get used to Starfleet ships anyway. Jim greeted me with an excited hug and then pretended he hadn't hugged me. It made me feel odd. Dammit, I actually liked him hugging me. Normally if anyone, let alone a guy had hugged me, I'd have hit them.

**_December_**

Spent Christmas with Jim. It was nice, just the two of us. We went out partying with a couple of other cadets in the evening though. Ended up kissing Jim under the mistletoe. Everybody was doing it but the way Jim squeezed my hand afterwards and winked at me made me think…

**_January_**

Had to rescue Jim from a drunken fight in a bar. Jim was perfectly sober but the guy attacking him wasn't. The fight started because the bloke thought Jim was stealing his girl. He probably was and that made me angry for some reason. I was annoyed because he managed to get me so bloody wound up too.

**_February_**

I got a card this year for Valentines Day. I'd recognise Jim's handwriting anywhere but I didn't know if he was sending it as a joke or not. Dammit, Jim!

**_April _**

Revision time again. Things seemed much harder this year. Jim and I fell asleep in the library way too many times. It was nice sometimes just to watch him sleep. These were the few times when Jim was still and quiet. The rare occasion when he wasn't in some girl's bed. These feelings always confused me.

**_May _**

Exam started and emotions were running high. Hell, I hate exams. Jim's mom wrote to him too. He didn't let me read the letter but it upset him for some reason and I found I was the one who had to treat his hangover in the morning and drag him to one of his exams.

**_July _**

When the exams finished, it was suddenly like we could all breathe again. It was also this month that Jim stopped asking girls out and started making excuses to stay in with me. I remember feeling confused and wondering what he was playing at. I wondered if he was beginning to see me as more than a friend?

**_September _**

This month, Jim Kirk kissed me and told me he meant it. It wasn't a drunken dare or a silly game. He meant it. It happened the day before classes started and we were just walking around the campus enjoying the evening and chatting. It was just a sudden thing. I remember talking and suddenly realise he was just watching me without really hearing anything I said. Then his lips were on mine… I can't remember feeling this way about anyone before… Dammit, Jim, I think I might love you…


End file.
